He Made Me Forget
by NsCvIuS
Summary: Lisbon's team gets caught up in a kidnapping/rape/murder case. She finds that she may have more to do with the case than she thinks. JIBSON and some RIGSPELT in later chapters. Rated strong T to M. STRONG LANGUAGE IN LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfic ever, so don't be cruel! I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, so stick with me (I promise, it will get better!)

Once Upon a Nightmare

Prologue

Slumping back down into the now-bloody mattress, Theresa Lisbon had given up. Through her swollen eyes, she saw her attacker leave the dimly lit room. A few minutes later, he returned, carrying a syringe. Not caring anymore, Lisbon did not fight him as he stuck the needle in her arm, welcoming the darkness that overcame her.

Lisbon started to feel the effects of the sedative wearing off. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Startled, she realized that she was no longer confined in hand cuffs lying on a filthy mattress in the mildew coated dungeon. Further, she was no longer in any pain. Examining her surroundings, she discovered that she was tucked in to her bed, in her flat's master bedroom. Shocked, she threw off her covers and ran to her mirror. She found herself wearing the pajamas she remembered falling asleep in before being kidnapped. Thus, she concluded that she never was kidnapped, and she just had one hell of a nightmare. She then began getting ready for work.


	2. Chapter 1

Lisbon entered her office precisely at 7:15 AM, as she did every day. Going through her usual morning routine, Lisbon started up her computer, got a cup of coffee, and sat down to get a head-start on paperwork. When 8 o'clock finally arrived, she left her office to greet her team.

"Morning guys!" Lisbon said, greeting an empty bullpen. _Where are they?_ Lisbon wonders, while making her way to Minneli's office.

"Lisbon, it's good to see you back! You're probably in here to ask where your team got off to, correct?"

"Of course."

"They got a case early this morning, so Cho and Jane are at the scene, and Van Pelt and Rigsby should be back any time now."

"Why wasn't I called in as well?"

"We figured that you wouldn't want to come in today. Plus, we couldn't get a hold of you—your cell was off and you weren't answering your house phone. Cho just assumed that you were spending your last night on leave at your boyfriend's house again, so he took the chance to be team leader for this case. You are not allowed to work on this case, understand?"

"I do sir. The phone incident won't happen again."

Walking past her subordinates' desk on her way back to her office, Lisbon noticed the daily planner on Van Pelt's desk was turned to Friday, August 29. Assuming that Van Pelt was writing out her next two weeks' plans and forgot to put her calendar on the correct date, Lisbon changed her calendar back to the correct date. Not wanting to be caught snooping, she returned to her office as Rigsby and Van Pelt entered the bullpen.

"Hey look—Lisbon's back! I thought she wasn't supposed to be back until Monday." Van Pelt commented to Rigsby as she sat down. _That's strange…_ "Rigsby, did you change my calendar back two weeks?"

**A/N: **I will update as soon as I can-- this is my treat to my self for spending the day studying.


	3. Chapter 2

"Why would I change your planner? The past is in the past, and the future's uncertain. That's why we call this the present—Hakuna Matata." Rigsby replied.

Rolling his eyes as he plopped down in his couch, Jane silently observed the bullpen—something was different. Taking a second scan of the room, he noticed that Lisbon's office light was on. Interrupting Rigsby's soliloquy, he announced: "As much as I enjoy your mixed up animated movie quotes, I must draw your attention to the ultimate workaholic. Lisbon has returned from her vacation with her mysterious boyfriend.

Cho, finally sitting at his desk, says, "I thought she wasn't going to be back until Monday—and Jane, thanks for helping me carry up breakfast."

"No problem—I'll be sure I don't help you next time." Jane replies with a wink.

"What is today opposite day?" Lisbon asks, entering the bullpen to greet her now-present team. "And Jane, I am NOT a workaholic."

"Whatever you say, Miss. Come-In-On-Your-Last-Day-Of-Vacation."

_What is he talking about?_ "So, unofficially, what have we got?"

"We actually don't have much of anything. This case is very obscure. We were called to a cleaned-up crime scene where some woman was beaten, raped, and possibly murdered. The man, whomever he is, was careful and did not leave any prints, and used cleaning agents so that DNA could not be retrieved from the bloody ropes, mattress, and cellar walls. We can't even figure out the identity of the victim, to see if she was reported missing." Cho exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

So she may still be alive?" Lisbon states. "Were there any peculiar objects left at the scene that could help us identify the victim or the attacker? A cell phone, a credit card, anything?"

"Well, unless you count a syringe sterilized _**AFTER**_ it was used and a tattoo gun that was also sterilized after using half of a brown ink cartridge useful, then no, we've got nothing." Van Pelt adds, clearly seeing the pointlessness of their case.

"Then why exactly do we have this case? This could just be a hoax, or a place where a couple decided to lose their virginity while performing some sort of twisted ritual." Lisbon inquires, almost thankful that she's not allowed to work the case.

"Normally we wouldn't be on this case, but the attacker/killer left a type written note, addressed to the CBI." Rigsby answered after a brief hesitation.

"What did it say?" Expecting an answer, Lisbon asks after a few moments, "Well, is anyone going to answer me?"

Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt all looked at each other nervously. Finally Van Pelt spoke up. "It said 'Lisbon- the next one won't be so lucky. Remember—everything always starts and ends with one.'" She answers with a quiet, shaky voice.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** not all updates will come as quickly as these four have... I was just sick today (physically, and sick of studying)

* * *

Lisbon decided that she should investigate the strange behavior of her team, since she could not assist in the investigation. Although the investigation was pointless, it would give her something to do since she finished her paperwork over an hour ago. _Why was everyone welcoming me back? I never left… I'm not dating anyone, so what were Jane and Minneli referring to?_

Opening her inbox for her work account, she noticed a message from Minneli that read: _"Take the weekend too—See you in two weeks from Monday! And congratulations on your new boyfriend! I hope this one works out!" _Theresa looked at the date it was sent… _Hmm.. that was sent today. That's odd…I don't remember asking for leave.. And what did he mean, "Congrats on your new boyfriend?"_ Checking her personal email account, she found the email, sent yesterday, requesting two weeks leave, beginning immediately, to go on a surprise trip with her new boyfriend._ I guess Jane's right… I really am a workaholic. I can't remember asking for time off, let alone what I did during those two weeks, realizing that it was in fact the date Van Pelt's planner/calendar was turned to. _

Sharp knocks on her office door derailed Lisbon of her current train of thought. "Enter" she barked, knowing that it was none other than Jane coming to bother her with his mind games. Deciding that her lack of a memory of the past couple of weeks shouldn't become common knowledge, she welcomed Jane's distraction.

"Lisbon?" Jane asks, waving his hand in front of her face.

"What do you want Jane?"

"Well, I was going to ask how your vacation with your boyfriend went, but since you seem distracted, I'm going to try to read your mind."

"Cut the crap Jane. Just ask me what you want to know."

"Well, since you're allowing me to be so blunt—What's bothering you? And don't tell me nothing because I can see it in your eyes. And don't tell me you're upset you can't work this case, because you weren't even supposed to be back until Monday."

"No, actually I asked for exactly two weeks leave, and did not receive Minneli's offer of the weekend off too. So here I am, the Friday exactly two weeks from when I went on leave. _At least that's what the email said…_

"You're avoiding the question, Lisbon. What's bothering you?"

"It's not important—petty actually. Don't you have a case to work on or something?" Lisbon asked, trying to get rid of him.

"I guess so, this one's got even ME stumped."


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: In the time line of this story, this chapter takes place a few days after her conversation with Jane. (meaning that this takes place on Tuesday, since her conversation with Jane was on Friday.)

Also, I'm in school and studying for finals for the next two weeks, so don't expect frequent updates. However, that doesn't mean you shouldn't R&R... because it will totally help me get chapters up quicker. And, who knows, maybe some of your ideas will end up in this story.... You'll never know if you don't review..So PLEASE REVIEW!! =D

A/N: One more thing... Usual Disclaimer applies.. I own NADA!

* * *

"We've got a new case. Possibly connected to the one that you guys let go cold--same MO. Cho, Jane, and I will go to the scene. Van Pelt, Rigsby, I need you two to keep looking into the first case. Sorry Cho, but if this case ends up connected to the first case- I'm going to take the lead on both. Any questions?" Lisbon says while entering the bullpen.

"Nope." they all answer her.

"Good. Let's Go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do we have?" Lisbon asked the local police officer at the scene.

"Looks like a standard, run-of-the-mill sexual assualt. The woman, I'm guessing to be about 5'3", brunette with curly hair, type O negative blood was raped here. She was handcuffed to that wall over there (pointing to the far wall), drugged to be submissive by that syringe over by flag 1 (pointing to syringe that is on the floor, to the right of the mattress). Her attacker left some sort of mark on her, using that tattoo gun over there (pointing to the tattoo gun that had a half-used cartridge of brown ink that was lying in the middle of the mattress). Her attacker was very careful and did not leave any fingerprints or any DNA. We were only able to type the blood that was on the tip of the tattoo gun, and determine that it was a female's blood. He used cleaning agents, so we don't have any DNA from either the attacker or the victim, and the victim's hair was missing the only part that we could take DNA from." Officer Sean McIssacs reported. "We called you in because this seems like it could be the same perp as the scene you were called to last week."

"Anything else? Witnesses, rough estimate of what the time was when this victim was attacked?" Lisbon asked.

"No witnesses. There was an anonymous 911 call that came in around 11 PM last night. First responders found the scene, as is, about twenty minutes later, and then we began processing the scene. When I arrived, we noticed how similar this was to your case, so I called you to the scene."

"Ok. Thank you. We shouldn't be here very long--Jane?"

"Over here, Lisbon. I found something I think you'd be interested in."

"What did you find?" Lisbon asked, while she and Officer McIssacs walked over to the far wall where the mattress was lying under the handcuffs.

"Well, to start, our attacker seems to have left another note." Jane answered, pointing to the slim line of white paper showing at the place where the mattress was pushed up against the wall.

Officer McIssacs pulled on a pair of latex gloves and picked up the typewritten note. He reads aloud, "Lisbon- Still not able to solve the first one? Well, I decided to play nice and leave you a clue. This time I let you find the blood type of my second victim. She is not the first, and definately not the last. I look forward to seeing you at another one of my crime scenes. Remember- everything starts and ends with one."

"WOW. Super creepy. I need to bring this to CSU, so you'll have to get it released from them before you can have it." Officer McIssacs states, walking off while placing the note in an evidence bag.

"Jane, what else did you find?" Lisbon asked

"What makes you think that I found something else?"

"Well, when you called me over, you said 'To start with', meaning you implied that you have something else."

"True. Aren't those police grade handcuffs?"

**A/N: **So what do you think? To whom do the handcuffs belong? Is that even relevant? I would love for you to hit that little green box and give me your ideas, thoughts, praise, and/or criticism!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I love the reviews!! Keep them coming! So, I have regents and finals for the next three weeks, so this will be the slowest update period for this story. Sorry for the inconvenience, but please keep reading! This chapter is in response to the reviews, because I agree with the person who wrote the review who said that Lisbon would not just let this happen to her without her telling her team. I hope these next two chapters clear up that! And one more thing. There may be up to 5 more short chapters or 3 long ones, maybe more. Thank you again for reading! So back to the story!

* * *

Back at the CBI, the team was starting to get suspicious. Lisbon has been spending more time than usual hiding in her office with all the blinds closed and her door locked. The team all knew something was up, but were too afraid of her wrath to ask. Today, Cho decided that enough was enough.

"Jane--go find out why Lisbon's acting so strangely." Cho ordered, frustrated with Lisbon's secrecy.

"Why me? I'm not the one questioning her motives."

"I'm not questioning her motives. I just feel that she's holding out on us. And you're the only one who doesn't care if you get on her bad side--you do it almost everyday." Cho answered in his usual curtly monotonous voice; convincing Jane to get up off his couch and go to Lisbon's office.

_Meanwhile in Lisbon's office: She was deep in thought. Lisbon was sitting at her desk with her eyes closed and her forehead on the desk, internally struggling with what she knew happened to her. She remembers being beaten, remembers being raped, remembers willing herself to surrender to her attacker, feeling herself lose consciousness after feeling the sharp prick of the syringe being emptied into her neck. She even remembered the exact wording of her attack-- _Sharp knocking on her office door demanded her attention, drawing her away from her memories.

Getting up from her desk, Lisbon walked over to the door, furiously rubbing her forehead to get rid of the line her desk left on it. Opening the door, Lisbon demands, "What do you want Jane?"

"I want to tell you something. It's about the case--I have a hunch." Jane answered, pushing past her and sitting in the chair opposite her desk.

"Okay... When ever you're ready..." Lisbon said impatiently.

"Alright, but first I have to do something." Jane answers, getting up to close the door.

"Leave it open."

"No. So, as I was saying about the case. My stove is broken, so I would be quite pleased if I could use yours tonight and tell you my hunch over dinner." He said with a pleading look on his face.

"Lisbon, are you alright?" he asked when he didn't get an answer.

"Yeah, sure. I'm fine." She answered, her embarrassment showing in the blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

_Seeing her blush when she's embarrassed is one of the many adorable things about her that caused me to fall in love with Theresa._

"Alright. I'll drive!" he exclaims, leaving her office without letting her question what he was driving her to.

Lisbon decides that it's not worth her effort to get out of what ever Jane had gotten her into, so she returns to recalling the events that occurred during her "vacation," and debating what parts, if any, that she should tell her team to help solve the case, and if it was worth the humiliation.

* * *

Minnelli sticks his head out of his office and says, "Jane, may I see you for a moment?"

Jane enters Minnelli's office, closes the door, but remains standing in front of the desk.

"Do you know what's going on with Lisbon?" Minnelli asks, looking hopeful.

"I do. I just thinnk that she should be the one to spread the news." Jane replied.

"Could you be a little less vague?" Minnelli asks, irritated.

"Well I could, but she hasn't confirmed my suspicions, so I don't think it would be wise. I'm planning on getting her to confirm it over dinner tonight."

"Good luck with that." Minnelli says, dismissing him.

* * *

**A/N:** What does Jane think Lisbon is hiding? Does he actually know? Is what Lisbon is hiding relevant to the current case? Let me know your suspicions! Review PLEASE!!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, I lied... I didn't need to raise the rating (yet, hopefully not at all). I lied again... I'm posting this chapter tonight and not deleting the author's note... Yet again I lied in a PM to a person who wrote a bunch of reviews on this story (I lied about the part when I said that the 'vacation' would be fully explained in this chapter... no worries, it'll definately be in the next chapter!) I should get in one more update before I take my week and a half of exams and hardcore studying, so expect one more update, and then a break approximately two weeks long before what I'm hoping to be the final chapter. Thank you so much for reading, and I really appreciate all the reviews--they're what inspired me and got rid of my writer's block!! So, as always, please review!**

"For once in your life, Lisbon, just trust me." Jane pleaded, trying to get Lisbon into the passenger side of her own SUV.

"There is no way I am going to let you drive my car." Lisbon said, tempted to resort to using physical force to get him out of her way.

"You can't drive. You don't even know where we're going!"

"I would if you would just TELL ME."

"Where's the fun in that" Jane asked, knowing that he had just effectively won that discussion by forcing Lisbon to either let him drive or admit that she was a killjoy.

Realizing that Jane had just won, Lisbon just huffed and slammed the car door as Jane walked triumphantly to the driver's side.

The team watched the whole charade from the bullpen's large window overlooking the parking lot.

"Something must have shifted in their relationship--Lisbon would NEVER be in a car with Jane driving, let alone letting him drive HER car." Van Pelt commented on the scene that had just played out below.

"I just hope that Lisbon doesn't give him any wiggle room to allow him to weasle his way into driving us to a crime scene." Rigsby said, remembering the last time he was in a car Jane was driving.

"Well, I think that it's about time. I'm sick of listening to him whine about her refusal to let him do things." Van Pelt added after a little while.

"Hey guys! A postcard just came for Lisbon." Cho told the pair still standing at the window.

-------------------------------------------------

Driving in the direction towards Lisbon's flat, Jane looked towards Lisbon in the passenger seat, scanning her petite frame.

"Keep your eyes on the road Jane!" Lisbon exclaimed nervously.

"Give me your handcuffs." Jane ordered.

"Seriously? It's bad enough that you won't tell me where we're going, but now you want to restrain me too?" Lisbon questioned, clearly exasperated.

"Well, yeah. I told you I had a theory... I just want to see if your cuffs are actually yours."

"Fine. But no funny business." Lisbon said, trying to appease him so he'd get his eyes back on the road. She unclipped her cuffs from their pocket on the back of her belt.

Jane took the cuffs and examined them closely, while stopped at a red light. As quietly as he could, he opened the cuffs, getting them ready to use. The light turned green, and Jane floored the gas pedal, flying through the intersection without actually looking.

"JANE!!" Lisbon shouted, seeing an eighteen-wheeler truck speeding towards the intersection.

----------------------------------------------------

Flipping the postcard over, Cho silently read the message on the back. All of a sudden, he sprinted out of the bullpen, earning questioning glances from Van Pelt and Rigsby.

Entering Minnelli's office unannounced, Cho interrupted a discussion between the district attorney and Minnelli.

"Cho, can't you see I'm in the middle of a meeting?" Minnelli asked, irritated with his agent's behavior.

"Yes sir. I do see that you are in a meeting. However, I think that this is urgent enough to warrant such insubordination. This was just delivered. It is addressed to Lisbon, but since she's not here, I started to read it, and realized that this should be in your hands, not mine, or hers." Cho stated, handing over the postcard.

Reading the postcard, Minnelli's facial expression changed drastically. "Cho- Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Make sure that this really is at Jane's house. When it is confirmed, come back in here, and I will sign the warrant for his arrest." Turning to the DA, "I guess it's a good thing that you're here. Could you be as kind as to draw up the papers for the search warrant for Patrick Jane's house, along with the arrest warrants for Patrick Jane and Theresa Lisbon?"

----------------------------------------------

Narrowly missing the fast-paced oncoming truck, Jane realizes that he is driving recklessly and slows down after getting through the intersection.

"I am never letting you drive EVER AGAIN PATRICK JANE!" Lisbon screeches, still in shock about him making it through the intersection before the truck could hit the car.

"Sorry! I'm just in a hurry to get where we're going. As of right about now, we are fugitives of the State of California."

---------------------------------------------

"Cho--What was that about?" Van Pelt questioned, shocked to see Cho with a crestfallen expression on his usually stoic and emotionless face.

Ignoring Van Pelt's question, he asked her, "You've been to Jane's place, right?"

Confused, she answered, "Yes, why?"

"Do you recognize this room?" Cho asked, showing her the picture that was on the postcard.

"Yes, it's his bedroom. I accidentally went in there when I was looking for the bathroom when he invited me over for dinner. Why? What does this have anything to do with anything?"

Cho sighed, put the postcard down on his desk, and returned to Minnelli's office. "Sir, I have confirmation that it is indeed Jane's bedroom in his house."

"I need you and the rest of the team to put aside the personal attachment you have to this case and act professionally. I really don't want to hand this over to a new team." Minnelli stated, handing over the search and arrest warrants.

---

Out in the bullpen, Rigsby picked up the postcard that Cho left on his desk.

"Van Pelt! You NEED to see this!" Rigsby called out, shocked at what he was looking at.

Looking at the postcard with Rigsby, Van Pelt read out loud to herself, "You may recognize the picture on the other side of this card. You should bring your team out here. You will find a woman, dead for about two days, restrained, tortured, and sexually assualted. You will look under the lower left corner of the mattress, and will find all you have asked me for. Remember Theresa, everything begins and ends with one."

------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?!?!? What in the world did you do?" Theresa exclaimed, all of a sudden furious.

"Don't worry, it's nothing that I did. More of what you didn't do. In fact, it is your fault that there is a warrant out for your arrest, along with one for mine."

"Really?? And what exactly did I not do that could cause this?" She demanded.

"Well, for one, these aren't your handcuffs. Yours are currently at a staged crime scene that just happens to be in the room where Red John's evil smiling face is still painted in blood on the wall. Secondly, you don't have a boyfriend, much less a male friend that you would go 'on vacation' with for two weeks. Also, you've been very reclusive since you got back from your 'vacation', which frankly, I don't believe was a vacation at all. Your reclusiveness has led me to believe that either a) you are the cause of these most recent serious crimes, or b) you are a victim of one of these crimes. I am thinking that this whole thing is a morbid combination of both options. So which is it?" Jane replied calmly.

"It's a really long story. How much longer until we get to where we're going?"

"We're at our first stop. I figured we have to ditch the car, so we're leaving it at your flat, and then walking through the woods behind the apartment building to the bed and breakfast that is on the other side." Jane said. "It might be wiser to wait until we get the the B&B before you tell me this incredibly long story."

"Good idea." Lisbon said, getting out of the car. They walked around to the back of the building, and began their trek through the woods to get to their hiding spot.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: You know the drill... Leave a review with your hypothesis, and it may just appear in the story! **


	8. Second half of Chapter 6

**A/N: Just so you don't accuse me of lying about the second spoiler line in the Author's Note Chapter, this is the second half of chapter six (sorry! I didn't want to stay up wicked late to finish the chapter, so I just posted what I had done). So here's the rest of the chapter. Story should be complete sometime within this weekend. I hope you all are as excited about it as I am!**

**Usual disclaimers... Don't own The Mentalist, the characters, or anything related to television... I only own my creativity. **

When we left Lisbon and Jane, they were walking through the woods to the bed and breakfast (B&B, as you will see me refer to it).

When we left Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt, they were gearing up to execute the search warrant on Jane's house.

* * *

Knowing that Jane was not going to be in his house, the team persuaded the local cops to forgo procedure in having to knock and wait for an answer. The police were persuaded under the the guise that, by not waiting for the occupant to answer the door, they were, quite possibly, putting at least one person's life in danger, considering the fact that his arrest warrant stated that he was wanted for rape, murder, attempted murder, conspiracy to rape, and assisting in rape. Since these charges were considered serious crime, Jane was considered dangerous and in risk of flight.

As expected, Jane did not answer his door, and when the cops busted down the door, he was not in the house. But the cops and the rest of the team (minus Lisbon, obviously) were not expecting the sight that was filling their eyes as they stood in the entryway of Jane's house. There was blood every where, bodies stacked among the walls, gobs of various colored long hair stuck everywhere--the floor, the walls, even stuck in a blood splatter spot on the ceiling. They were greeted with the horrid smell of rotting flesh.

"Call Minnelli." Cho ordered, walking past the flabbergasted Rigsby and the "deer-in-headlights" looking Van Pelt. Walking through the rest of the house, Cho observed that all the rooms were in the same condition as the entry--without furniture, and had piles of female bodies lining the walls. The only room where Cho hadn't looked, was the last room on the first floor--Jane's bedroom. By the time Cho had finished surveying the rest of the house, minus Jane's bedroom, Van Pelt and Rigsby were able to pull themselves together and call Minnelli. They had finally found Cho when Cho was about to open the door.

Opening the door, the three of them witnessed the scene that was described on the postcard. There was only one body--female--in the room, lying on the single piece of furniture in the room, a blood-soaked mattress. Walking to the lower left corner of the mattress, Cho pulled it up slightly and found a note that had some sort of list of instructions.

-------------------------------------------------------

During their walk through the woods, Jane and Lisbon ironed out the details of their cover. Knowing that the owners of the bed and breakfast were blind, but certainly not oblivious, they decided that the most convincing cover would be for them to say that they were married for several years, but never took a honeymoon. They were separated for a few months, so this was to celebrate the renewal of their marriage, and it would count as their honeymoon. Reaching over to ring the doorbell, Jane shoots Lisbon a reassuring glance.

"Welcome the the Belaview Bed and Breakfast!" The old woman said, guiding them to a large desk in the main foyer. "How long do you plan on staying, and, if you don't mind me asking, what brings you to this part of town?"

"Well it's a bit of a long story," Jane started. "We, my wife Tessie and I, are both workaholics, and never went on a honeymoon. Our relationship was destroyed by us both being workaholics, us both putting our priority into work, instead of our relationship."

"We separated for a few months, but realized that we do still love each other. So to kick off our decision to continue on in our marriage, we decided to go on a very belated honeymoon--away from city life and in a homely atmosphere. That's what led us here. We're not really sure how long we plan to stay, but we will let you know a few days in advance to when we decide to check out." Lisbon finished.

"Congratulations! I hope you enjoy your stay, Mr. and Mrs. ....?" Mrs. Belaview stated, clearly wanting them to fill in the blank with his name and their last name.

"Rick Thomas." Jane stated, accepting the handshake offered to him and Lisbon.

"Your room is the last room on the right, second floor. The stairs are at the end of that hallway." She said pointing to the second door to the left of the desk. "Breakfast is served at nine sharp. This is not a traditional B&B. We also serve lunch and dinner if you are interested--just let us know at breakfast if you are." Mrs. Belaview said, efficiently dismissing them to go to their room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Officer McIssacs, the officer who was also at the other two crime scenes that the team was called to recently, walked over. Officer McIssacs was a stickler for procedure. Slipping on a pair of latex gloves, he picked up the note that was under the mattress. Placing it so that the side of the note with writing on it was facing the clear side of the baggie, he sealed the bag and handed it to Cho to read. Deciding to read the note aloud for the people who were present.

_CBI Team-- By now I'm sure you are aware that your darling Agent Lisbon's last known location was with me._

_Here's a newsflash for you. She is not with me anymore. _

_She can be found quite easily if you follow these simple instructions._

_1. Look at Red John's Smile._

_2. Turn around._

_3. Directly across the room, there is a trap door under the rug._

_4. Open it and enter it. The light switch is directly to the left as you descend._

_5. I will give you further instructions from there._

_Your psychic consultant, _

_Patrick Jane_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Checking the room for the highly unlikely presence of listening bugs, Lisbon and Jane settled into their room. After finding none, they stopped using their assumed names in favor for their real names.

"So I guess I should probably give you that 'incredibly long story,' shouldn't I?" Lisbon said, more as a statement than a question.

"Probably."

"Well, as I said before, it's a long story, so get comfortable." Lisbon said, sitting down on the double bed, her back resting against the headboard. Jane took reciprocated her position on the other side of the bed. Continuing her story, Lisbon said: "This is a bit complicated, so if you don't understand something, wait until I finish to ask for clarification please. So, as you know, I was a little out of it when I returned from my 'vacation'. I had no memory of the events that occurred during those two weeks. Just recently, I began remembering it--I think I remember all of what happened, but I'm not entirely sure. I guess I'll start from the Thursday I went missing, and then will end where I can't remember anything else. On that Thursday as I was driving home from work, Jamie, the elder of my younger twin brothers called me, saying that I need to get home, and I had to do it as quickly as I possibly could. He said that Jimmy, the younger of the twins, was currently in the midst of a domestic dispute with his live-in girlfriend. So instead of driving to my flat, I drove over to the twins' house. It was strangely quiet, so I was under the assumption that the fight was over, and that either his girlfriend, Rosa, had killed him and left, or they had made peace. I let myself in, and walked into a trap. Someone, I think it was Rosa, hit me on the back of the head, and I blacked-out. When I awoke, I was restrained by moldy ropes. A while after I regained conciousness, Rosa came in and began her 'interrogation'."

_Flashback:_

_"Have you slept with Patrick yet?" Rosa demanded._

_"No, but even if I had, why, exactly, would I tell you?" Lisbon replied arrogantly._

_"Bitch! You lie! No worries though, I'll make it so he'll never want to screw your ass ever again." She screamed, punching Lisbon a couple times in the face._

_"And how do you suppose you will do that?" Lisbon asked, knowing that she was in dangerous territory, but still trying to figure out why Rosa was doing this._

_"Because bitch, no man wants to screw a woman whose been screwed by her own brother." Rosa said, storming out of the room. She returned a few seconds later, pulling Jimmy, who was also restrained by a moldy rope._

_Thankful that her eyes were swelling shut, she did not see Rosa trying to get Jimmy aroused. The next thing she knew, her clothes were being removed by Rosa. Rosa made him fall on top of his sister. "Go on. Fuck your stupid bitch of a sister." Rosa screamed._

_Lisbon, now terrified, begged her brother not to rape her. She could feel that he was no longer aroused as she begged and tried to squirm away, unsuccessfully._

_"Jackass! You can't even keep a damn erection long enough to do as I tell you!" Rosa screamed, pulling him off Lisbon. She yanked him by the ear and pulled him over to the opposite wall. There she used Lisbon's handcuffs to keep him there, threading them through a large hook on the wall._

_"Fine! I'll just do it myself!" Rosa screeched, Returning to the mattress where Lisbon was, she reached down and grabbed something that was along side the mattress._

_Lisbon fought to open her eyes. When she succeeded, she saw what she feared most--a strap-on sex toy. Closing her eyes again, she waited for the rape to begin. When Rosa was finished, she got up and left the room. _

_END FLASHBACK._

"Theresa, are you okay?" Jane asked a few minutes after she fell silent. There were tears running down her face, and she was rocking back and forth.

Snapping out of her flashback, she replied. "Yeah, I'm fine. I should probably continue though."

Knowing not to argue with her, Jane allowed her to continue, slipping an arm around her for support.

"I don't remember what Rosa asked me, but I do remember that, whatever I answered, it wasn't the right one, so she beat me until I told her what she wanted to hear, I think. Anyways, She gave up and left the room. It had been a full day before anyone came beck in the room--Jamie came in and told me that Rosa had Jimmy at knife-point, and that if he (Jamie) didn't kill me, then she was going to kill all three of us. He said he had a plan though, so he could get all three of us out alive. Just as he finished saying that, Rosa came back in, and the two of them started beating me, though Jamie was only acting. When Rosa was satisfied, she and Jamie left the room. A few minutes later, he returned, carrying a syringe. While preparing the syringe, he said 'I'm sorry Theresa, I love you, but I have to do this. You won't remember this for a while.' As he was emptying the syringe into my arm, he said that when I do eventually remember, to..." Her voice got very quiet, as for the first time, she remembered what he said. "... keep my eye on the local news."

Jane tightened his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. "I know, Theresa, I know." He kissed her on the forehead, murmorring comforting words into her hair. After a while, she looked up at him. She was surprised to see the raw emotion that she knew was reflected in her eyes running equally strong in his usually guarded eyes. This motivated her to reach up and hesitantly kiss him.

To her surprise, he returned the kiss. Eventually their kisses turned into tender, passionate kisses, leading to them making love. Lisbon, both emotionally and physically drained, fell asleep immediately, still atop of Jane. Jane fell asleep under her as he watched her finally succumb to a peaceful sleep.

A strange sensation caused Jane to awaken. Feeling a growing warm spot on his lap, Jane investigated the cause. "Lisbon, you're bleeding!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry guys! the document manager was down last night, so the story won't be finished this weekend... It should be up by the middle of the week though-- two more chapters. This is not beta-ed so all mistakes are mine. Please give write what you think will happen in a review! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just a time line clarifier.... Lisbon and Jane left at the end of the work day, Cho and team had to pull overtime and go to Jane's house around 7 pm. This chapter is immediately after the previous one. Characters may seem OOC, but I had to make it that way to get to the end... One to two more chapters, should be up by the end of the week, blame writer's block and final exams/regents for the delay and my constant lying about when the end of the story should be up... this story seems to have a mind of its own... I wanted to finish it with this chapter, but it was impossible. So, on with the story and off with my babbling!**

**

* * *

**

As if it was choreographed, the entire room turned to look at Red John's faded blood smile. They all turned to face the opposite wall. Rigsby, being the closest, pulled up the rug to reveal the trap door mentioned in the note. Officer McIssacs led the group into the hidden room.

As the note indicated, there was a light switch immediately to the left. Turning it on, Officer McIssacs continued down the stairs. Looking around for a second note with further instructions, Cho spots it nailed to a door further down the corridor. Cho reads it aloud as he had the first note. It read:

_Behind this door is a sight you all will never want to see. _

_DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR._

_Chained to the walls of this room, you will find all the remaining victims of mine. I warn you again,_

_YOU DO NOT WANT TO OPEN THIS DOOR._

Not heeding the warning, Cho opened the door--it was rigged. A bucket of ammonia dumped into the room. Not seeing any trip-wires or other traps, Cho, Officer McIssacs, and Van Pelt entered the room.

Feeling around for a light switch, Officer McIssacs found three. He flipped the first one--no result. He then flipped the second of the three--resulting in the room flooding with light.

In the furthest corner from the door was a large hook, with a pair of handcuffs threaded through it. Secured in the one set of handcuffs were the arms of two identical male twins. Next to them was a blood soaked mattress. Lying on it was a naked, petite brunette woman. The dirt floor was covered with bottles of nail polish remover, both open and closed, cans of aerosol sprays, an oxygen tank, and a propane heating tank was up against the wall near the door below the switches.

Cho and Van Pelt went farther into the room, to where the twins and the woman were. As they got closer, they immediately recognized the woman. Although she was severely beaten, bruised and swollen, the facial features were, although distorted, still very recognizable. This woman had a small brown tattoo under her left nipple--a number one symbol (1). The longer Van Pelt looked at the woman, the more sure she was of her identity--none other than her fearless boss, Agent Theresa Lisbon.

Cho shoved his emotions aside and knelt to check to see if Lisbon was alive. She had a strong pulse, but was barely breathing.

Van Pelt, who could not watch as Cho checked for signs of life, walked over to the twins. She removed their arms from the set of handcuffs and began checking for their life signs.

Still near the door, Officer McIssacs decided that he should flip the remaining third switch. A timer on the propane tank began to count down, clicking quite loudly. Realizing what he did, McIssacs flipped the switch back. The clicking continued.

Shouts of "RUN!" and "BOMB" echoed through the house. Knowing that, with the extreme crowding of the exits, it was impossible to carry the unconcious people out of the room--especially since the timer read ninety seconds--Cho and Officer McIssacs ran off, screaming to warn the rest of the house's occupants in order to evacuate the building.

Van Pelt couldn't just leave her friend and boss to die because she was unconcious. She began untying the knots of rope around her ankles, when she was almost finished, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Van Pelt screamed.

"Grace, it's not Tessie." One of the twins said, now standing behind her.

"What? Who-" Van Pelt started to say, before being cutoff by the second twin.

"We have to go--just leave her--we'll never make it out alive." The twin said.

Still refusing to go, Van Pelt continued her work on the knots, just finishing when the twins grabbed her barrel-style and ran out of the room. They ran down the corridor--in the opposite direction that the cops and the CBI team had entered.

Van Pelt tried to break away from the twins' hold, but they easily overpowered her.

"Stop fighting us! The only way we get out alive is if you let us bring you to safety! That exit is blocked by all of the scrambling LEOs. We'll get killed in the explosion." The lead twin exclaimed, making a sharp turn into a room at the end of the corridor.

The twins gently placed her down and slammed the steel door closed, completeing the steel fortress the room was minus the dirt floor.

Lying down on top of Van Pelt, the twins said, "Sorry, but these walls are going to get really hot from the explosion, we would hate to have you burned to a crisp by the heat radiating through this room--figured we'd take the brunt of the burns."

Outside, Rigsby noticed that he could not spot Van Pelt. He started to run back towards Jane's house. The house turned into a ball of fire against the night sky.

"NO! GRACE!" Rigsby cried out, falling to the ground due to the force of the explosion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm fine." Lisbon declared, stifiling a yawn.

"No, you're not fine. You're bleeding."

"There are multiple reasons why I could be bleeding, two of wich are totally innocent. Now go back to sleep Jane."

"But that implies that there are reasons that aren't innocent. How can you expect me to sleep when you could be bleeding to death?"

"It's nothing. So can it and GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Lisbon huffed. She fell asleep about five minutes later after this exchange.

Jane did not fall asleep again, due to the fact that he was lost in thought and suffered from chronic insomnia. He lost himself in recalling the plan that he formed with Lisbon's brother earlier that day.

Several hours later, Jane was severed from his thoughts as Lisbon Stirred in her sleep. Subconsciously, she rolled over so that she was no longer touching him, and he could not see her face. Jane just continued to watch her sleep, recognizing the fact that this was the start of a nightmare.

Even in her sleep, Lisbon still guarded her emotions. In her subconsciousness, she refused to let herself cry out, yet could not prevent the tears from falling.

Sitting up, Jane decided to try to coax her out of her nightmare, without waking her up.

"Theresa, listen to me. You are going to calm down, face me, and tell me what you see." Jane said a few times, knowing that she would be angry with him is she remembered him hypnotizing her.

She stirred again, but remained sleeping. Her eyes stayed closed as she began describing the nightmare she was having. Her nightmare was the scene where her brother was going to rape her, she, in her frenzied state, replaced Rosa with her brother as she was raped in her nightmare. She described to Jane her greatest fear, how she didn't want to be the cause for another person's pain, how she was broken under torture, the pain of having to undergo receiving a tattoo on the most sensitive and painful area on her body, and how, in all of this, she was not afraid of her life, but for Jane's. After saying this, she fell back asleep, cuddling into Jane's side.

The two of them were awakened by the bright 8:30 AM sunlight flooding into the room. They got up and got ready to go down to breakfast.

Going down to breakfast, their attention was drawn to the morning news.

_And now more on the explosion that occurred late last night. We have just confirmed that there were at least four deaths in the explosion last night at the residence of psychic CBI Consultant, and former practicing famous psychic, Patrick Jane. There is now a warrant out for his arrest, as he is responsible for these deaths, which include two of the California Bureau of Investigation's agents_-- _Agent Grace Van Pelt and Theresa Lisbon. Patrick Jane is responsible for over a hundred murders over the past several months, so have caution if you should see him. If you do, please call your local police station to report it. I am to warn you that you are not to engage with him, for he is a dangerous serial rapist and serial killer._

The newscaster displayed side-by-side pictures of Van Pelt and Lisbon.

"I'm sorry Lisbon, no one was supposed to die." Jane whispered in her ear.

Still in shock, Lisbon stood staring at the screen. "I'm not dead."


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: I got a lot of reviews saying that the last chapter was really confusing. I'm just going to run down a list of things that should satisfy your questions without giving away any of the future chapters, including this one. To start, no, Van Pelt did not die, she is with the brothers. However, Jane's house has not been cleared to enter yet, so they think that she, the woman they assume to be Lisbon, and the twins died in the explosion, where the truth is that the only one who died was the woman thought to be Lisbon. The issue with the tattoo will be clarified, but it has everything to do with the cryptic note that was in the previous chapters. Jane, in the previous chapter, has revealed to us that he knew that his house was supposed to explode, but was not informed that people were going to die in the process. The news station only knows what has been disclosed to it by the CBI, so, since the CBI does not know that Lisbon was not in the building, and that the twins and Grace are actually safe, they could not announce that there was, in fact, only one death in the explosion.**

**For those of you who hate long author's notes, I agree with you. So, if you don't feel like reading it, all questions should be clarified in this and the final chapter. And no worries, no spoilers in the story. (well, maybe a spoiler for a future show, but who knows?)  
**

**

* * *

**Feeling the intense heat wave the explosion set off was one of the weirdest sensations Van Pelt had ever felt, even though the twins were shielding her from most of it. The whole room shook and the temperature became almost unbearable. A long time passed before it was even comfortable to breathe in the tiny steel room. Van Pelt guessed it to be several more hours later when the twins finally got off her and helped her stand.

"It isn't safe for us to stay here any longer. The firemen will soon clear the house to be inspected, and we need to be out of here before they can find us, or our plan is shot. Jane still thinks that we're all dead." One of the twins said.

"Wait, I don't even know who you two are, yet you know me, and expect me to follow you blindly and let everyone believe that I'm actually dead?" Van Pelt demanded.

"We need to get out of here. Basically, you do know us, you've just never met us. I'm Jamie, and this is Jimmy. We're Lisbon's, making us your boss's kid brothers. Tessie and Patrick are fine. They're at the Belaview Bed and Breakfast, safe and out of harm's way. We need to get to them because we don't know the fake name they used, and we instructed Jane not to check out until we come in contact with him. The two of them think that the three of us are dead, although I can almost guarantee that they don't believe what the media is saying. I promise you, that once we meet up with them, everything will be explained, but we have to leave, NOW." Jamie said, hearing a fireman's feet on the rubble above the room.

Stealthily, the three of them made their way through the ruins to the the rear exit. They went unseen to the road, where they took Van Pelt's company car to the Belaview Bed and Breakfast.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Cho! Get in here!" Minnelli shouted from his office to the bullpen.

Cho and Rigsby had just returned to the CBI after spending the night, after the blast, in the hospital getting Rigsby's concussion checked out.

Rigsby went to lay down on Jane's vacant couch. Cho replaced his sleep-deprived facial expression to a professional one, and entered Minnelli's office.

Minnelli didn't wait for the door to close before beginning his rant. "What the HELL is going on? Most of my best team is either DEAD or wanted for MURDER! You better have a good explanation for this!" He yelled to Cho.

"There are two possible explanations for what happened tonight. Jane has finally lost it and is out to murder anyone who has ever helped him. He has turned into a serial killer/rapist since he's been working here, and he has used his acquired knowledge from working here how to avoid being caught. Now, this is most likely not the case. I think that Jane is being framed for the murders of hundreds, including Van Pelt's. When we were in the room with the bomb, Van Pelt and I made some unsettling discoveries. The three people who were unconscious seemed perfectly fine--like they were sleeping or they were trying to act as if they were unconscious. All of them had strong pulses but shallow breathing. Further, two of the three people in the room were Lisbon's. I recognized her twin brothers from the picture in her file. The third, the woman, was definitely not Lisbon--unless she miraculously changed her eye color from green to blue. I never really paid attention to her eye color, so I thought it was her until I looked at the team picture on my desk before coming in here. She is alive, and presumably with Jane, where ever that is. I think that Jane some how knew that he was going to be framed for this, so he took Lisbon into hiding, when he claimed he was going to dinner with her yesterday. I have a feeling that he knew that his house was going to explode, because there was no furniture in the house, let alone sentimental things like photographs." Cho said, keeping a calm demeanor.

"So basically you're saying that Lisbon and Jane are in hiding, Van Pelt is dead, and Rigsby has a concussion--all because someone is after Jane? This is ridiculous!" Minnelli exclaimed, clearly frustrated with the whole situation.

--------------------------------An hour later-------------------------------------------

The phone in Lisbon's office has been ringing for the past twenty minutes. Cho, getting frustrated with the incessant ringing, storms into the office and picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Cho said, slightly irritated.

"Took you long enough. Listen. You've probably figured it out already, but the woman in the room was not Lisbon, and the three other people, presumed dead, actually aren't. I figured I should let you know that, along with the curious fact that Jane's car is in the CBI parking lot, and Lisbon's is in front of her flat. Goodbye Cho." Jamie Lisbon replied.

"Wait! Who is this?" Cho demanded, not realizing that the man on the other end had already hung up.

Going back into the bullpen, he started to order Van Pelt to trace the call, forgetting that she wasn't actually there. Sitting down at her desk, he began the trace. The call was placed from the Belaview Bed and Breakfast. The phone was still on, and the GPS chip in it told Cho that the person was still at the B&B.

"Rigsby! Wake up!" Cho demanded.

"Wha-- What's going on?" Rigsby answered sleepily.

"Well, for one, you aren't supposed to sleep for long periods of time without someone waking you up. Secondly, you're sleeping on the job, and thirdly, we are severely understaffed, so we need to go out in the field. I think I know where the person framing Jane is."

Getting up, Rigsby joins Cho as he walks off in the direction of the parking lot.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie flipped the phone closed and got out of the car. Van Pelt and Jimmy followed suit. Together, they entered the B&B.

"LISBON!" Van Pelt yelled excitedly. While she knew that she was going to be there, she was still very happy to see that Lisbon was very much alive.

Lisbon just continued her conversation with the old woman, who Grace assumed to be Mrs. Belaview. _Why isn't she answering to me?_ Van Pelt thought to herself. She decided to go up to her and talk to her.

"Ms. Lisbon, I apologize for interrupting, but I have something important to discuss." Van Pelt said, leading her away from Mrs. Belaview.

"I got back with my husband, so it's Mrs. Thomas again." Lisbon said, not having to fake a smile--she was elated to see Van Pelt and her brothers alive.

"She was just telling me that she and Rick will be checking out tomorrow. Go on--I have things I have to attend to upstairs." Mrs. Belaview said, giving the four of them privacy.

Just then, Jane walked into the room. He walked up to where the three Lisbon's and Van Pelt were standing. He stood right behind Van Pelt, so everyone but her could see him. Jane, being the child that he is, decided that the best way to get Van Pelt's attention was to do the rather immature act of poking her under the ribs.

Startled, Van Pelt spun around. Seeing Jane there, she gave him a massive hug. Embarrassed, she quickly let go and moved over so he could join the conversation too.

Just as they began to resume the conversation, Cho and Rigsby stormed into the room.

----------------------------------------------

Cho sped, with lights but no sirens, down to the Belaview Bed and Breakfast. Making it there in record time, he and Rigsby jumped from the vehicle and stormed into the building. They were greeted with the most surprising scene-- Van Pelt, the twins from Jane's house, and none other than Jane and Lisbon themselves, all startled out of a conversation by their sudden arrival.

"Damn. I thought we had more time than this..." Jamie stated, breaking the silence.

Rigsby ran and uncermoniously kissed Van Pelt holding her in a very tight embrace. After a few moments, Van Pelt pulled her head back. "Wayne, I still have to be able to breathe." Van Pelt reminded him.

"Sorry." He said. The two of them rejoined the rest of the team and the twins.

"I know that you aren't responsible for any of this, but I still have to follow procedure." Cho said. "I'm sorry, but Patrick Jane, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." Cho stated, giving Jane his Miranda Rights.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: YAY!! One more chapter left! I hope that this chapter helps clear up the confusion of the previous chapter! What do you think will happen in the conclusion of this story? Is Jane going to be able to dig himself out of this? Please leave your thoughts in a review! You know how much I love them, either positive or negative! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 9

So this is it! (not really, there will be an epilogue) The last chapter! I just want to thank you all for sticking out this story until the end! This is my first fanfic ever, so I greatly appreciate all of the advice you guys have given me. Thank you all for your reviews!

Sorry it took so long...... I had finals/regents, cleaning, a week long family vacation, and a house inspector so I've been really busy, and now I'm taking care of a thee month old for a family with a deathly slow internet connection! But this is the last chapter (there will be an epilogue/optional ending for you Jibson [Jello?] and RigsPelt fans)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Cho was doing the paper work with Jane in the lockup, Van Pelt had given her statement to Rigsby. Jane and the Lisbon's still needed to give theirs. Since Jane was still down in the lockup, the twins and Lisbon entered the interrogation room with Rigsby. Minnelli and Van Pelt filed into the observation room. They silently watched as the three began their account of what happened.

"Okay- Let's begin with your names whenever you three are ready." Rigsby stated, beginning the official interrogation.

"Our names are Theresa Lisbon, James Peter Lisbon (Jamie for short), and Terrance James Lisbon (Jimmy for short)." Theresa stated.

"This whole fiasco began when I began dating Darlene Rosaline McIssacs-Johnson. She hated how long her name was, and she shortened it--just Rosa. After a while, once I began sleeping with her, I noticed something was odd about her. Once I began sleeping with her, she would always yell out another man's name in bed." Jimmy said before being interrupted by Rigsby.

"How is this relevant?" Rigsby asked, interrupting Jimmy's story.

"If you let him continue, then the relevancy will show itself." Theresa scolded lightly.

"Sorry Boss. Please continue." Rigsby apologized.

"As I was saying before you interrupted, Rosa was yelling out another man's name--Patrick. As time progressed, I realized that she was fixated upon him-obsessed about three weeks ago, I confronted her about it. She got very violent and she fought with me." Jimmy Stated.

"Hearing the commotion, I called Tessie-- our sister and your boss--to come break it up before the neighbors called the cops. I didn't want to get either of them arrested." Jamie added. "As soon as I got off the phone with her, I noticed that it was quiet--next thing I knew, I was hit over the head with something." Jamie continued.

"While he was on the phone, Rosa produced a set of handcuffs from somewhere and pulled a Jedi-Warrior move like Tessie does for a living and cuffed me to a table leg. She went into the Kitchen and came back with a frying pan. She hit me in the back of the head and knocked me unconscious. The last thing I remember is seeing her walk into Jamie's room with the frying pan." Jimmy said.

"When I arrived, the house was quiet. At first I just assumed that the two of them settled their dispute. As soon as I walked into the house, I knew something was up. It was too quiet. I walked through the doorway, and promptly got hit in the back of the head--presumably by Rosa with a frying pan." Lisbon said.

"I was the first to recover from the blow. Us twins were handcuffed together through a hook on the wall, opposite the place where Tessie was. She was tied up with moldy ropes on a nasty old mattress. I didn't recognize where we were. Rosa was in the room too. She was sitting in the corner directly in between Tessie and us. She noticed that I was awake, so she uncuffed me at knifepoint and led me to another room where she re-cuffed me. I believe she then returned to the room where my siblilngs were." Jamie stated.

"I was next to regain consciousness. Rosa basically did the same to me as she did Jamie." Jimmy said.

"When I awoke, I found myself in the state that Jamie described. Rosa noticed that I was awake and she began interrogating me, using some rather unethical techniques--i.e. a unique form of torture." Lisbon said, beginning the long story of what happened to her.

"A little while after Rosa left me with Jamie, she brought me back to the original room, where she was still holding Tessie. I have to give it to Rosa for being the most creative in her ways of trying to get our Jedi-Master sister to talk. I admire and curse my lovely Tessie for being so darn unbreakable. I mean, it's good that she withstood what Rosa was doing, but man, it was aweful." Jimmy said.

The interrogation room was silent for a bit as Lisbon was collecting her thoughts and steeling her nerves to describe the horrific details of her 'interrogation'. Jamie did not want to give the details of the horrific experience that his sister went through, and Jimmy was too ashamed at the memory of what he was forced to do, but was unsuccessful in the attempt. Minnelli and Van Pelt waited silently for the tension to break, immensly caught up in the tale of the events of the past few weeks in the lives of the Lisbon's.

After a few moments, Lisbon began the long and horrific description of her interrogation--how Rosa tried to get Jimmy to rape her, and then how he failed and she did the job herself using a toy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the lockup, Jane had begun giving his statement to Cho.

"I bet you wish you were upstairs with the rest of the team listening in on the Lisbon's interrogation." Jane said, breaking the monotonous process of completely unnecessary paperwork that Cho was doing.

"Even if I do, not even you can convince me to break protocol and go up there with you." Cho stated, trying to squash Jane's characteristic rebellion.

"Oh! I wasn't suggesting that we go up there... I was just saying that maybe, since this paperwork for my 'arrest' is completely unnecessary, that you can take a break and begin my 'interrogation' and take my statement that will clear you from having to do all of this pointless grunt-work."

Cho knew that Jane wasn't going to let him get any more paperwork done, so he agreed after several rounds of Jane's pestering, and went upstairs to get his laptop so that they could begin. While upstairs, Cho caught part of Jamie's statement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...I was really surprised that Rosa thought of getting Tessie excused from work. She made me email her boss and call someone on the team to tell them that she was spending the next two weeks with her 'boyfriend'. What surprised me more was that she didn't specify which person from the team that I had to call, and that she wasn't in the room when she had me call. So I called who Tessie often address as the "pain-in-the-ass" consultant, Jane. From what I heard of him, he's really perceptive and he would figure out that Tessie didn't have a boyfriend. I mean, no offense sis, but you don't have a personal life..."

As much as he wanted to stay and listen in, Cho had to pull himself away from Jamie's statement because he had to get back to Jane down in the lockup.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cho returned to the lockup to find Jane not where he left him. He was sitting in Cho's chair, sleeping. "Hey! If I'm not allowed to sleep until I finish this, then neither can you!" Cho exclaimed. The combination of the sudden loud noise and the shove he received from Cho, Jane fell out of the chair.

"Well, I got pulled into this mess a LONG time ago... about six years ago, actually. I'm surprised you guys did not catch on... I mean, you guys are the best in the state, and yet you couldn't figure out that a serial killer was using Lisbon to get to me. I mean, it was obvious. First with Lisbon disappearing for two weeks with her boyfriend... I mean, we all know that she doesn't have the time for it.. none of us do! It's evident in the hours we spend in the office. And then with me conviently disappearing with her right before the incriminating postcard arrived, Lisbon's car being left in the most obvious place it could to tell you where we were, my car being in the CBI parking lot... And then finally, my house being blown up after being found with two hostages and the serial killer herself! I've got to say, Lisbon's brothers came up with the perfect escape plan... who would've thought that such a mastermind of a serial killer would let her first living victims trick her into a suicide mission? After all, we are talking about Red John. It was perfect! And now, I should probably go into more detail into how I knew it was Red John." Jane stated once Cho was ready.

"That would be helpful." Cho deadpanned.

"Ok. This serial killer business is fairly easy to figure out on your own, as is my involvement. So as you know, I was hell-bent on getting revenge for my family's deaths. I made that clearer than night and day. I knew that Lisbon did not have a boyfriend, and that the only males who she was in close contact with were us here at CBI, and her brothers. I also knew that one of Lisbon's brothers was having some girlfriend problems, and that she was hiding something, and was methodical. I got this from the way Lisbon went running out of here several times to break up fights between them, and I remember overhearing the phone call from her brother asking her to come to breakup another dispute. When didn't show up for work the next day, I connected the fact that Red John had to be a woman from the way she painted her victim's toenails, the fact that Red John was after Lisbon because of her connection to me, and that Red John had to be preparing another attack because of the pattern between his previous killings. This brought me to believe that Lisbon was being held by Red John, and Red John was Lisbon's brother's girlfriend. I did a little research after snooping through Lisbon's stuff, and found out that Red John's real name was Darlene Rosaline McIssacs-Johnson. She hated that long of a name, so she shortened it... if you look closely, Red John is in her name--the first and last letters of her first and middle names, and then her last name shortened to just John. It made perfect sense. I was expecting Red John to try to frame me with Lisbon's death, but I wanted to prevent Lisbon from actually dieing. So I did a little more research, and found out how similar Red John looked in comparison to Lisbon... they could almost be twins, except for the difference in eye color. When Lisbon's brother called, I told him my plan for getting the three of them out alive. I told him that he needed to convince Rosa that the best way to get her final revenge on me was to blow up my house, using the help of her half-brother, Officer McIssacs. She should hand cuff the two twins together through the hook on the wall in one of the secret rooms in my house. The cops wouldn't think to look any farther in that area of the house, especially once they saw the bomb's timer. the cops would go out the way they came in, and then Rosa could escape by going the other way into the safe room, which was made of steel, so it did not burn or melt in the explosion. Rosa, as I expected, got cocky, and filled my house with manikins, splattered animal blood all over my house, and spread hair from her salon's disposal around the house. She thought she was infallible because she had gotten away with so many murders before, that she even tied herself up, expecting that the cops would untie her and bring her out of the building for the EMTs to bring her back to consciousness. She and the twins were to pretend to be unconscious, so that they would be uncuffed/tied, and then brought to safety. Once they were unbound, Officer McIssacs was to flip the switch which activated the bomb, and lead the rest of the cops out to give Rosa time to prevent the twins from escaping, yet allow herself time to get to the safe room. The twins fooled her into thinking that, since she looked so much like their sister, Lisbon, that I would be pinned for her death, making Rosa free to escape and kill Lisbon herself, and never leave a trace. As I expected, Rosa fell for this hook, line, and sinker. She didn't know that I instructed the twins to look more seriously injured, so that Van Pelt would see to it that they got the attention they needed, so they could escape as well. I knew that Cho would be too wrapped up in discovering Lisbon than actually untying her, so that Rosa would inevitably be killed in the explosion. I knew that it would be Cho, not Rigsby there because Rigsby would try to be the chivalrous gentleman that Van Pelt would approve of, so he would be stuck upstairs holding the door. I told the twins that, once they were free to leave the EMTs, to find Lisbon and I at the Belaview Bed and Breakfast." Jane stated.

"And that's where your plan went wrong, right?" Cho asked.

"Yes. I didn't realize that they wouldn't have the time to get out of the building. Instead, they improved and went into the safe room, taking Van Pelt with them. I was sure to watch the news to make sure that the deed was done and Rosa was in fact dead. When the news reporter said that Van Pelt and the twins had died in the explosion, I knew that something went wrong--although it meant that Red John was definitely dead. I was pleasantly surprised when the three of them turned up at the Belaview. Shortly after, you guys showed up, and here we are now." Jane finished up.

"So basically, this was all a bunch of mind games played on the bunch of us to get your revenge on Red John? And you expect us to arrest Officer McIssacs now?" Cho summarized.

"Essentially, yes. Officer McIssacs is a dirty cop, who staged a few crime scenes to ruin my credibility, and get Lisbon to remember what happened to her, to draw her out." Jane replied.

"Is there anything else you need to add to this statement?" Cho asked, handing him the copy of his transcribed statement.

"Nope, that's it. Are we done now? I'd really like to get back to my couch." Jane stated.

"Yeah, sure." Cho replied. They both got up and went up to the bullpen, Jane being cleared of the charges against him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So as I was writing this chapter, I realized that Jamie and Jimmy are nicknames for the same name--James. OOPS! Oh well... I made it work (Like the Tim Gunn in Project Runway!) Sorry, random TV show reference.....

Thank you all for reading this story! It's been almost two months since we began this journey, and now it has come to an end. At some point, I will post an epilogue that is an additional/optional ending for this story, if you aren't satisfied with this ending.

Just so you know... a friend of mine helped me along when I had writer's block, so here's his well deserved shoutout-- Thanks Jesse!

Thank you again for reading my first fanfic! Please review. Reviews=Chocolate Ice Cream, I love them, good or bad (meaning reviews, not ice cream)!


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, Tempe4Booth requested that I write an additional chapter, along with the epilogue (should be up by tuesday), and I have decided to do so. To reward you for putting up with my lengthy ending, I am treating you to a preview and summary for my next full length story, to be published soon..**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Minnelli practically kicked the team out of the CBI, threatening to fire anyone he saw in the office within the next week. As one can imagine, Jane had a slight problem. He spent his nights in the CBI office on his couch, or in the rare occasion, in his bedroom staring at the dried-blood smile. Problem being, that neither of these two locations were an option for the next week. He had to find a place to stay for a week, so he figured his best bet would be with Rigsby or Cho since it would be unprofessional and unethical for him to stay with Van Pelt or Lisbon, especially since it was against Grace's beliefs, and he had taken advantage of Lisbon in her moment of weakness and had pity sex with her, and he hypnotized her while in her sleep--plus, she sill had to deal with her brothers. He figured the best time to ask is over "case-closed pizza."

"Before we all head our seperate ways, who's up for some case-closed pizza over at the new pizza shop on Oak St?" Jane called out to the leaving agents.

They all agreed, but some with more resentment than others (Rigsby, who was still suffering from his head injury from the explosion, and Cho, who was quite sleep deprived).

On the way to their cars, they passed another CBI agent headed in the building with Officer McIssacs in custody. McIssacs sent a glowering glare in Lisbon and Jane's direction, and exclaimed, "You bastards! You killed my sister!." Unfazed, they kept walking.

Grace, being the concerned motherhen that she is, refused to let Rigsby drive, due to his head trauma, so she drove him in her car to the pizza shop. The three Lisbon's hitched a ride with Cho, and Jane drove his car.

They enjoyed the pizza, and were engaged in a heated discussion of who Jane was going to stay with when Lisbon jumped in and offered that he could stay with her, since he needed to give her a ride to her flat and the twins a ride home anyways. With that being decided, Cho excused himself so he could catch up on the well deserved sleep that he needed, after offering to bring the twins home. He and the Lisbon twins then left.

"I should probably get going." Rigsby said, looking at Van Pelt.

"And I'm his ride... So I need to get going too." Van Pelt said quickly, taking the hint that Rigsby dropped.

"Well, enjoy your week off. See you then." Lisbon replied.

As they were walking away, Jane and Lisbon heard Van Pelt's voice saying, "If you think I'm going to leave you alone for a week with that head injury, you are sadly mistaken."

The two at the table could've sworn that they heard Rigsby reply, "Then maybe we can play doctor?"

Jane and Lisbon were the only people left in the pizza parlor. They laughed at the scene they just overheard, and got ready to leave the resturaunt. After asking for the check, Jane said, "I guess you're going to have to bend the relationship rule for those two too."

"What do you mean, too? Is there another couple I am not aware of?" Lisbon asked suspiciously.

"Maybe." Jane replied walking out to his car. "If I beat you to the car, I'm leaving without you!"

"Oh no you're not!" Lisbon exclaimed, running after him and rolling her eyes at his childishness.

**------------------------------------------------**

**Preview for Her Choice, His Regret**

_"We're done here. Let's go." Lisbon said, getting into the CBI issued sedan._

_"Wait. Aren't we missing someone?" Van Pelt asked, fully aware of the person missing from the car._

_"No, we're not. If we don't leave now, we are going to miss our flight." Lisbon replied._

**Summary:**

The CBI team is falling apart. And to make things worse, they're faced with a case that takes them across the West Coast due to a string of murders all linked through one common bond--fixation on the CBI team. While out of state, Lisbon has to make a life-altering decision, and the shattered team will return to the CBI with fewer team mates than when they left, and a team mate in a body bag. Who won't be going home? Read _Her Choice, His Regret_ to find out. Coming in mid-August.

Rated: T  
Categories: Drama/Tragedy  
Pairing(s): established CHISBON


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to post. I've discovered that I can't write romance, or fluffy endings. So I called in some help to get this epilogue to you. Morgan, (wisher93) wrote this in its entirety, except this note ;]. Thank you so much for doing that for me! All credit for the ending goes to you! **

As Jane reaches the driver's side door, Lisbon reaches the passenger side. Jane uses the key to open his door, instead of the power lock, so Lisbon is stuck outside. With a smirk Jane buckles his seat and turns on the car.

"So help me, Jane, if you don't let me in right this very moment you will be very sorry come Monday morning and you see your couch is no longer there!" she said with a hint of amusement.

"Fine," Jane replies, "but only for the couch."

"I don't need to let you stay with me you know. I could let you sleep in a motel room or on the streets or something," Lisbon says as she gets in and closes the door.

"Yes, but then you would feel bad, so you would come find me. That would take away the sleep you know we both need. In result you would be crabby and it would suck being with you in the morning. I bet even your brothers would go running," said Jane with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah. You better thank your lucky stars I'm as tired as I am," Lisbon said as she let out a yawn.

As they turn onto Lisbon's street, the rain starts coming down fairly hard. Turning on the windshield wipers Jane hears, "Oh flipping fabulous. Now we get to walk through the pouring rain."

"Yes, but I have always wanted to dance in the rain at night." Jane told her while being interrupted by Lisbon.

"So you have always wanted to dance in the rain at night, but yet you never have?" Lisbon asked with a questioning voice.

"Now that's not what I said. I never said I have not done it before, but if you would have let me finish, without interrupting me you would now know that I have always wanted to dance in the rain at night with you." Not knowing what her reaction would be he pulled the car over to the curb, so he could look her in the eyes and monitor her response about the secret he just shared.

She looked out the window, not responding. Suddenly she flung her door open and got out. Jane thought she was upset about what he had said until out of the corner of his eye he saw Lisbon rush around the car, throw open his door and grab his hand with her own, much smaller hand.

"Come on, Jane. Lets go. Please? "she asked him. He could see for a moment she was worried he was kidding and that she just ruined everything. As soon as she saw him smile, she knew. It was no joke.

"Alright, Lisbon. Anything for you," Jane responded as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

He moved to get out of the car only to have Lisbon grab his other hand and pulling, knocking both of them of balance. As they fall to the ground Lisbon lets out a small shriek. They hit the asphalt on their sides with their hands still holding on tightly to each other.

"Are you okay Lisbon?" Jane asked as soon as they are on the ground. "Oh, yes. Better than I ve been in years," Lisbon told him.

"Even though you are cold, wet, and, I'm quoting you here, with the most annoying person in the whole world?"

"Jane you have got to know by now I don t think that. And I'm not really cold. You are very warm. The rain is not bothering me right now."

"You are right, I knew long ago that you liked me and the annoying things I do to you," he said as he got up and helped her up too.

"May I have this dance Lisbon?" Jane asked with one of his smiles.

"Yes, Jane. Yes you may." She took his hand and he led her to the middle of the street.

They started to sway. Her hands around his neck and his hands rested on her hips. Jane spun her and dipped her. He held her there and looked her in the eyes. She found hers locked onto his and she couldn't find the power to look away.

"I'm sorry Lisbon. You need to know that now. What I did was so wrong. It was unfair to you and very rude of me," Jane said slowly as his eyes became sad.

"What did you do?" Lisbon asked more than a little confused.

"I took advantage of you. You were hurt in so many ways and then I slept with you. I'm so, so sorry."

"Jane, you didn't take advantage, she assured him. It was not your fault. I wanted to do it. And so did you. It just happened. There is nothing you can do about it, no matter how much you regret it," explained Lisbon.

"I don't regret anything. I swear. It felt so right, so necessary. I loved it and love you," Jane said.

It was easy for Lisbon to see he was telling him the truth. She looked him in the eyes again and reached for his face. Placing her hands on his cheeks, she brought his head to hers. When their lips touched, it was just a magical as the first time. As they parted for breath, they smiled at each other.

Lisbon once again takes his hands and tells him, "I love you too Patrick. With all my heart, I do."

His smile grows even bigger. As she is about to question him he said, "You called me Patrick."

She starts pulling him to her apartment as their lips collide again. "Teresa, the car," Jane starts.

"Leave it," she tells him. "We can get it tomorrow."

"I like the sound of _we_."

As they make it to the apartment building they are drenched, breathing harder than normal and can t get to her room fast enough. They climb the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator, earning themselves a few looks from others. When they reach her door, she fumbles for the key and unlocks it. Once inside, Lisbon and Jane immediately head for her bedroom.

At the door Jane asked Lisbon, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Jane. As long as you do. I love you."

Jane responds with, "I have fallen for you as well."

-------

**A/N: What did you think? I would love for you to leave your opinion in a review! Thanks again for reading my first fanfiction, I really appreciate it! Here are some shout-outs for the people who've helped me with this story: to those who have reviewed, it inspired me to update quickly, and gave me some of the ideas for the plot; to Jesse, who was my sounding board, and whose suggestion for a title I used; to Morgan (aka wisher93), who encouraged me to write and did me the HUGE favor of writing the epilogue! You guys are awesome!**


End file.
